Zilhão
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Descreve um grande número indeterminado de algo... Tipo sardas.


"_Um zilhão_..."

Cheguei àquela conclusão importante, depois de muito questionar e de por à prova a minha paciência. As pontas dos meus dedos conheciam de cor e salteado cada um daqueles pontinhos esparramados pelo meu objeto desejado e, se eu fosse um pouco menos esforçada, teria deixado a contagem parada logo no início. Mas ter o conhecimento por completo daquela quantia era de meu interesse, por isso, eu seguia traçando um caminho com os dedos, escutando uma risada baixa ressoar pelo quarto e o propósito sendo olvidado ao me deparar com um sorriso travesso.

"Um zilhão de que?"  
>"Sardas.", sussurrei com consegui, erguendo a cabeça para mirá-lo diretamente nas orbes azuis que me tragavam para um mar de êxtase instantâneo e retribuir o sorriso como pude. "Você tem um zilhão delas..."<br>"Eu não tenho um zilhão de sardas, Hermione!", ele pareceu divertido ao me contrariar, porém eu o encarei com uma falsa ofensa, coisa que o calou de imediato.  
>"Como você sabe? Você já as contou?"<br>"Mas é claro que não... Eu teria preguiça só de contar as do meu rosto..."  
>"Pois eu não tive...", revirei os olhos, brincalhona, arrancando-lhe mais uma risada deliciosa. "Pelas minhas contas, você possui um zilhão delas e mais um pouco. Nunca consegui contar direito as que existem em seu pescoço..."<br>"Ora Hermione...", pegando-me pelos calcanhares e puxando-me em direção ao corpo dele, Ron beijou-me no pico de minha cabeça, entre os fios da franja, e sorriu por ali. "Um zilhão não é muito?"  
>"<em>Mas é claro que não!<em> É um número ideal..."  
>"Há um número ideal de sardas?"<br>"Para mim, _sim._ O _seu_.", foi a minha vez de beijá-lo, porém, no canto dos lábios, tendo-o a ruborizar bem diante dos meus olhos e a estremecer perante o carinho de minhas mãos em suas bochechas. "E eu fico feliz em saber que você tem um zilhão de sardas, pois como essa quantidade demonstra que o número é _indeterminado_, e como eu sou uma pessoa que como você bem o sabe, gosta de respostas certas, eu preciso lhe dizer que, infelizmente,_ passarei o resto de nossas vidas_ tentando encontrar e resposta correta..."  
>"Você fará isso pelo resto de nossas vidas?", ele repetiu, parecendo tentado e emocionado com o significado da frase.<br>"Se você permitir..."  
>"Eu acho uma boa idéia...", murmurando com os lábios colados ao meu, Ron me deu a resposta definitiva dele, infiltrando as mãos em meus cabelos e afagando-me por ali. "Sem contar que eu também preciso de uma vida inteira para contar o seu zilhão..."<br>"E qual seria o meu zilhão?", questionei arqueando a cabeça e sorrindo previamente avermelhada.  
>"O seu zilhão de encantamentos."<p>

Rindo juntos e de maneira cúmplice, deixamos os nossos corpos tombarem na cama, próximos um do outro como sempre estavam e, para finalizar o assunto, tive os meus dedos presos entre os deles em um apertar terno de mãos. Ron beijou-me na bochecha e deixou o nariz perdido entre meu pescoço, colando a boca em meu ouvido para então sussurrar:

"E eu amo o seu zilhão..."

Com a sensação de plenitude tomando cada partícula de meu ser, eu somente consegui encontrar a mirada serena dele para, enamorada, pronunciar a maior verdade que eu poderia lhe confidenciar:

"E eu amo o seu. _Sempre amei._"

Porém, com aquela verdade, eu ocultaria uma pequena mentirinha boba.  
>De fato, eu sabia <em>sim<em> quantas sardas Ron continha. O número exato ou próximo da certeza, pois desde que eu me lembrava por conhecê-lo, eu lhe calculava a quantia de pigmentos amarelo-avermelhados dispersos pela epiderme clara e bela.  
>Desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.<br>Eu tinha ao menos uma noção... Mas saber não me impediria de contar _para sempre_ aqueles pontinhos que eu tanto amava...  
>E, por isso, para Ron, a resposta seria sempre <em>um zilhão.<em>

**'Cause a face without freckles is like a sky without the stars  
><strong>_Porque um rosto sem sardas é igual a um céu sem as estrelas_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vocês por acaso já se acostumaram com os meus surtos de madrugada? Só perguntando ok? hihi


End file.
